Returning to Termina (Part 1 of a Trilogy)
by Kokiri7656
Summary: Link's got a surprise for Malon. He's ready to take the next step. But something happens in the Lost Woods...and they end up stuck in Termina. And sure enough, Clock Town is in trouble again. Updated with Part 6!
1.

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


2nd Note: Too much for a timeline. I'll just say it takes place after all my stories, which is roughly 6 years after Ocarina of Time. Oh, and it might help if you read the end of 'Looking back at Termina'. It might clarify the beginning.

  


~------------------------------~

  


This day was so perfect. There wouldn't be any better opportunity. Link felt the time was right. He was so nervous about this day. He knew it was come. But somehow, Link knew that it was finally time.

He had known Malon for so long. He never forgot the day he met her when he began his first quest to save Hyrule. Things had changed so much since then. Link never really knew Malon, until she decided to open up to him on a lonely night in Lon Lon Ranch. When Link saved the ranch for her father from a spellbound Ingo, Malon and Link shared an emotional evening, in which they shared everything with each other.

Link went on to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf. With help from the seven sages, peace was restored to Hyrule. Princess Zelda then decided to send Link back to relive his childhood peacefully. It wasn't until later that Link found out that Malon's memory of what happened remained as well. It was another gift from the princess. The person Link loved the most, aside from the sages, would retain their memories of the Imprisonment War.

Of course, it didn't take Link long to get into something else. The day after he moved into Lon Lon Ranch, he took Epona into the Lost Woods and got dragged into the strange parallel world of Termina. He endured so much there, that it was a whole other story in itself. And when he got back, he kept it all a secret from Malon.

It wasn't until much later that Link decided to come clean. He finally told Malon everything there was to tell about Termina. He talked about everything from the moment he got there, to the moment he got back to Lon Lon Ranch. Of course, Link couldn't forget the end of the story. He remembered the moment he received two wedding masks, of sun and moon, to give to the one person he would share the rest of his life with. He was finally ready. He wanted that person to be Malon.

That's why he was here. Leaving Epona tied up, Link directed Malon through the Lost Woods. It was the biggest moment of his life. It was time to uncover the two masks he had buried a long time ago.

"Link?" Malon giggled. "Where are we?"

There was one other thing. Malon was blindfolded through this entire trip. She couldn't see where she was going and Link wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted this to be a complete surprise. This was going to be a very special day.

Link remembered exactly where to go. He didn't forget where he buried the masks all those years ago. But that's when Link made a horrifying discovery.

The masks were gone.

Link left the blindfolded Malon and ran up to the uncovered hole. He had no idea how long that hole had been there. It might have been years since the masks were taken. Link wanted to kill himself. He couldn't believe this happened. The day he had waited for his whole life had been ruined. The wedding masks were gone.

Then he heard a voice.

"Link…"

Silence. Then the voice came again.

"Link…"

"What was that?" asked the blindfolded Malon.

Link was ready to cringe. "I don't like where that's coming from."

Link took Malon's blindfold off and then they wandered towards that voice. Sure enough, it was just as Link had suspected. It was the big, well-hidden tunnel. It was open again and Link remembered where it led. It led directly to Termina.

The voice called out again. "Link…"

"What is that?" Malon asked. "Should we go in?"

Link took a step back. "No!"

"But that voice is calling you," Malon pointed out. "Doesn't that make you the least bit curious?"

"No." Link took a few steps back.

"What's the matter?" the concerned Malon asked. "Is there something I should know? Do you know who this is?"

"I have no idea," Link answered. "But…I know where that tunnel leads."

The voice cried out again. "Link…"

"That voice probably needs our help," Malon said boldly. "We have to find out!"

To Link's dismay, Malon started rushing towards the tunnel. He couldn't stop her. She ran fast.

"Malon, wait!"

Link ran after her and, as much as he didn't want to go in, he went into the tunnel. Indeed, things had turned out just like they had last time. Nothing had changed.

Because when Link crossed that tunnel, he fell in a deep hole and knocked himself out.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link woke up with a huge headache. This was going exactly like last time. It was just like when he went to…Termina. Then he looked around him and realized where he was. It was Termina Field. Link was in Termina…again.

"Oh…my head."

Link looked to his left to see that he wasn't the only who had been knocked out. Malon was right by his side and she was just waking up, too.

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

"I feel like one of the horses kicked me in the head," Malon answered. "What happened?"

Link shook his head. "I told you not to go in there. But you couldn't listen to me. I didn't want you to…"

"Where are we? This…doesn't look like the Lost Woods…or even Hyrule Field."

"It's…not either one," Link mumbled. He wanted to word this just right. "Malon…this is…Termina Field."

Malon turned her head towards Link. "Um…no, really…where are we?"

"No, really. This is Termina Field. We're in…"

"Termina? As in the Termina you told me about?"

Link nodded. This was it. He hadn't seen it in such a long time, but he remembered exactly what Termina looked like. He wasn't too thrilled to be back. Not after all the turmoil he went through.

Malon, on the other hand, looked excited. "If this is Termina Field, then that must be Clock Town over there!"

Malon had it right. She was looking at the enormous Clock Town. From this vantage point, it looked like it hadn't changed at all. But there was something else on Link's mind.

Of course, it was Malon who echoed his thought. "I thought you said you came in through the clock tower."

"I did," Link answered. "You're right. I…didn't find myself in the middle of the field before."

"Well, how did we get here?" Malon asked.

"That's…what I'd like to know," Link replied. "Where was that voice coming from?"

"I don't know," Malon said. "But…didn't that voice sound…familiar?"

Link hadn't pointed that out, but she made a valid point. "That's right. That voice did sound familiar. But who was it?"

"I don't know," Malon moaned, "but my head really hurts. We should really get out of…AAH! What's that?"

Malon ran behind Link's back when she saw a green blob coming towards her. Link recognized that thing. It was one of the blobs that infested Termina Field. Looks like that hadn't changed. It wasn't too difficult, though. Link took his sword out and quickly slashed the blob, leaving it a pile of goo.

"What was that?" Malon asked.

"Just a blob. They aren't really anything to be afraid of. They're as easy as things get. So…what were you saying?"

"Let's just go," Malon reiterated. "Maybe we can find our way out. And that means…"

"…Clock Town. All right. Let's go."

Link took Malon's hand and started his walk through Termina Field and towards Clock Town. This day had started off so perfectly. But since this was Link's life, of course things had to go awry. Link couldn't believe it had to happen on this day.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link had to take a few occasional stops when walking through Clock Town. Malon took some time to look around at these sights that she had never seen before. But when she did get on her way, Link finally approached the gigantic clock tower. Things still hadn't changed. So Link opened the tower's double doors and walked inside.

"This wasn't the sort of day I was hoping for," he told Malon. "But maybe when we get out of here, we can try again."

He led Malon down the clock tower's stairs and then found the worst thing he could find. Years ago, Link would use this path to return to Hyrule. This time, though, the path was blocked. It had been blocked by a huge wall and there was no way out.

"NO!" Link shouted. "I don't believe this!" He took out his sword and started slashing away at the wall. "There has to be a way out! This can't be happening! I can't be stuck here!"

Malon stood there concerned. "Did you say…stuck? Link, there IS a way out, isn't there?"

"Oh, I'll find one!" the determined Link shouted. He just continued slashing away at the wall, desperately trying to find a way out, but it wasn't to be.

Link couldn't believe this was happening to him. He really was stuck. He was stuck in Termina and it was all because he went in that stupid tunnel again.

_'No!'_ Link thought. _'There HAS to be a way!'_ Link decided to try the rest of his arsenal. He reached into his quiver and took out a fire arrow. He shot it at the wall, but that did nothing. Then he took out a bomb and stuck it near the wall.

"GET BACK!!"

Link pushed Malon out of the way as the bomb exploded. When the smoke cleared, Link looked back to see that the wall was still intact. Link growled in frustration and tried to kick the wall.

"So what do we do now?" Malon asked. "There's no way out."

"I guess we're going to be here a while," Link sighed. "We might as well…look around Clock Town right now."

  


~--------------------~

  


Having nowhere else to go, Link showed Malon around Clock Town. As they wandered around West Clock Town, Link felt confused. What confused him was that there weren't very many people out on this day. The streets were practically empty, but he could hear everyone from within their homes. Nobody was out, with the exception of one person that was heading towards them.

Running at that familiar rate of speed, it was the postman. It looked like he was back on the job and delivering the mail. Before he could run by, Link stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"Hello," Link greeted.

"Yah! What're you doing?" the postman demanded. "You trying to throw me off schedule? I can't delay! I have to deliver the mail. Talking to strangers isn't on the schedule."

Link frowned. "You mean you don't remember me?"

The postman shook his head. "Can't say I do. And if I take time to think about it, then I'll be thrown more off schedule than I already am."

Malon interjected herself. "Uh…can I just ask one quick question?"

"Go ahead. But I'm in a hurry."

"This town seems…deserted. Why isn't anybody out right now?"

"You mean you don't know?" the postman asked. "You must be living under a rock if you don't know what's been going on."

Link's ears were burning. "What? What's been going on?"

"I'd like to tell you, but I'm off schedule," the postman said. "I've got to hurry and deliver the mail."

Malon tried to say something else, but the postman ran off, leaving them all in the dust. Nothing had changed with Clock Town's postman. He still stuck strictly to his schedule and was bound by his duty to deliver the mail.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Malon asked.

"I don't know," Link replied. Then his face lit up. "But I know someone who can help us find out. Malon, how would you like to meet some old friends of mine?"

Malon smiled. "You mean…?"

"Let's go pay them a little visit."

  


~--------------------~

  


Link slowly made his way into the old Stock Pot Inn. Nothing had changed here, either. He recognized the woman standing behind the counter as Anju's mother. He couldn't wait to see Anju and Kafei. After everything he did to help get them together, he was eager to see how they were doing. So Link calmly walked up to the front desk and smiled.

Anju's mother went on as usual. "Welcome to the Stock Pot…Inn." She stopped as soon as she saw Malon. "Oh my goodness! Romani? Is that you?"

"Romani?" Malon repeated. "Me?"

"Actually…this isn't Romani," Link clarified. "It's…a friend of mine. She just…looks a lot like Romani. You know…hey, wait! You don't recognize me?"

"I'm not sure," Anju's mother muttered. "Should I recognize you?"

"Your daughter might remember me," Link suggested. "Is…Anju around?"

The mother shook her head. "Anju…hasn't lived here in many years. Ever since she got married to Kafei, she moved out."

"Really?" Link asked. "Where did they go?"

"They went to live at Romani Ranch with Anju's friend, Cremia." Anju's mother glanced at Malon again. "I'm sorry, but you really do look like her sister, Romani. The resemblance is remarkable."

Malon turned to Link. "Should we leave? It's starting to get late."

"You mean you're going to travel at this hour?" Anju's mother asked. "This is the worst time of the day to travel. Surely you've noticed what's been going on."

Link did wonder about that. "We've noticed everyone stuck in their homes. No one's been coming out. But…just to refresh our memories…what's been going on?"

"You mean you really don't know?" Anju's mother asked. "But how can that be? How can anyone be completely in the dark about what's happened?"

Link felt embarrassed. Somehow, he felt as if he should have known what was happening. And from the tone of the mother's voice, it didn't sound like a good thing. Something was wrong here in Termina.

Finally, Link spoke up. "Oh, of course. How could I forget? It's so hard to miss. I remember now. It was just that…we've been…out of town. We could hardly notice."

"It's kind of hard not to notice," Anju's mother pointed out. "Being invaded every night gets pretty noisy."

"Invaded?" Malon asked.

"It's those Moblin Raiders," Anju's mother sighed. "They seem to have multiplied over the last few years, but lately they've been invading Clock Town every night. They'll come in and leave the town riddled with destruction and vandalism."

Link shook his head. "I didn't think there were any Moblins in Termina."

"We weren't aware of them, either," Anju's mother added. "They were only legends until a few weeks ago. Now they come in and leave Clock Town practically in shambles. The soldiers don't know what to do. They've almost stopped trying to contain the menace. It's such a shame. The Carnival of Time is in less than two weeks. It may be in jeopardy if the Moblins continue their attacks."

Link suddenly grew determined. "Maybe I can help."

"You?" Anju's mother asked. "That doesn't seem very wise. The Moblins like to come by the dozens. You must be a very skilled warrior."

Link smirked nonchalantly. "You might say that."

"Well, if you're going to fight the Moblins, then good luck. They usually come in around this hour."

"Then I'll take care of them," Link said bravely. "Let's go, Malon."

Link walked outside of the Stock Pot Inn, but as soon as he was out, he was met with a less-than- optimistic Malon.

"You're going to play hero NOW? You don't even know what you're up against!"

"It's Moblins," Link scoffed. "How bad could it be?"

With those prophetic words, Link walked out, with Malon in tow, and headed towards South Clock Town.

  


~--------------------~

  


Twenty minutes had passed, and there was no sign of any Moblins. Link was starting to think that these stories had been exaggerated. Malon was sitting on a nearby bench, waiting patiently…and nervously. She didn't like this. She felt danger approaching. It was an opinion Link didn't exactly share.

"Will you relax?" Link asked. "Nothing's going to happen."

Just as soon as Link said that, though, he started to hear something coming outside the Clock Town gates. He could hear the grumbling and growling rising as a mass of Moblins began coming through the gates. And they didn't waste any time.

Link could see four of them immediately knock over signs and displays. Others quickly began demolishing stands. The rest of the Moblins were hauling in buckets of mud and splattering them all over Clock Town's walls and buildings.

Link had seen enough. "All right! STOP!!"

Instantly, the Moblins stopped. They each turned their piggish craniums to glare at Link and Malon. Then they began to surround them in a huge circle. By this time, Malon was ducking behind Link. Link, on the other hand, was pulling out his sword and preparing himself for a fight.

One of the Moblins stepped out. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," said the unfazed Link. "I'm not going to let you trash this town."

The lead Moblin chuckled. "You sound like…"

"There they are, men! We'll take 'em down this time!"

The Moblins turned around to face the entrance to East Clock Town. Link could see that help had arrived…somewhat. The soldier, Viscen, was standing there, along with the other Hylian soldiers…both of them. Indeed, there were only three total soldiers remaining in Clock Town.

Viscen called for a charge. The two other soldiers charged at full speed towards the enormous Moblins. The big blue swine easily tossed both soldiers aside and at the wall. They grabbed their spears and snapped them like twigs. At the sight of this, the soldiers started to flee from Clock Town.

"Hey! Come back!" Viscen cried out. "Cowards!!"

Seeing his only help flee, Viscen started to step back as the Moblins advanced towards him. They picked the lead soldier up and tossed him in a nearby trough. They cackled at his misfortune, while Link had seen all he could take.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What about me?! I'm still here!"

The Moblins stopped laughing and started moving towards Link. Their menacing glares were a sight to behold and somewhere deep inside, Link knew he was outmatched.

Malon knew it, too. "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?"

Link couldn't get a word out. The crowd of Moblins began to overwhelm him and as quickly as the fight had begun…that's how quickly Link lost.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	2. 

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


~------------------------------~

  


It didn't take long for Link to wake up. He could hear the hooting and hollering of the rowdy Moblin gang. After their senseless rampage, they retired for the night and headed out of Clock Town. Link saw each and every one of them file out. Then Link noticed that he wasn't in Clock Town anymore. He was outside in Termina Field again. He must have been tossed out by the Moblins.

Suddenly, Malon started moaning. She was just coming to, as well. "What hit me?" Then she looked around. "Whoa! De ja vu. Weren't we just out here?"

"The Moblins probably threw us out here," Link thought. "Looks like they're done for now."

Malon dusted herself off. "She wasn't kidding when she said they were destructive. Where did they come from?"

Link tried to take a good look at where the Moblins were headed. "They look like they're going to the east. They must be from Ikana Village."

Link dusted himself off and thought about this latest turn of events. This day had started off so simply. He simply wanted to take Malon out to the Lost Woods and uncover the wedding masks he had buried in a box a long time ago. He wanted to propose to Malon. The plan was so simple.

Now he found himself in Termina once more. And it seemed that Clock Town was being threatened again. This time, by a gang of vile Moblins. But how this all began was still a mystery to Link. Then he thought of one way he could find out.

Smiling, he turned to Malon. "Should we take a trip…to a ranch?"

  


~--------------------~

  


The Forest Temple was very quiet on this day. The Kokiri were a lot less rambunctious today. Saria couldn't help but notice that everyone's managed to keep things to a dull roar, which was really surprising. Since her 12 friends came to live with her in the Forest Temple, they had never been this quiet. Everyday seemed like something different, which was the one quality of her friends that she loved the most. Saria always loved their unpredictability.

As she wandered through the Forest Temple, Saria suddenly realized why the Forest Temple was so silent. None of the Kokiri were around. They were probably out in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria wished she could be there, too. But it couldn't happen. It was against the rules. As the Forest Sage, she couldn't leave her temple.

Instead, Saria waited by the entrance for any signs of life. Finally, someone came climbing up. It was her best friend, Somi. At least there was someone to talk to.

"How's the outside world?" Saria asked dryly.

Somi hesitated. "Um…they didn't leave you alone in there, did they, Saria?"

"I'm pretty much alone over here," Saria answered. "Everyone went outside. But I can't blame you guys. It's hard to stay in this stuffy old temple for the whole day. There's too much to do out there…in the forest…in the sunshine…in the outside world. You have no idea how I wish I could be out there again."

"Why don't you go?" Somi asked curiously. "You've broken the rules before."

"That was different," Saria responded. "That was a life or death situation. I had to leave the temple. Besides, even then I was lucky that nothing happened. You know what happens if I leave the temple for too long."

"Oh yeah," Somi uttered. She knew very well what would happen. If any of the six sages left their temple for too long, then the sages' seal would break. And that meant Ganondorf would be unleashed on the world once more.

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Saria added. "I already got tongue-lashed by Rauru for leaving for too long. He said last time was almost a disaster."

"Well…how were you supposed to know?" Somi said comfortingly. "You were only thinking with your heart. You wanted to help us all. I know he couldn't have been THAT mad."

"You don't know this guy," Saria sighed. "He's been around for a long time, but he wouldn't understand what goes through the mind of a Kokiri. He…doesn't have the kind of spirit like I have."

Somi grinned. "That's what makes you such a good sage."

Saria thought about that…and smiled. "Hey, you're right! I never thought of it that way. I only wish the other sages could see that. They keep thinking the seal's going to break because of me."

"Saria, don't beat yourself up," Somi offered. "You've been here a really long time now. It's been a long time since you left the temple. There's not much else you can do. And if you forget…then we're all here to remind you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Before Saria could get another word out, she heard something inside the temple. Unable to ignore this sudden sound, Saria and Somi ran into the temple. Saria could see a circle of light shining down near the door. The little Forest Sage knew exactly where that light led.

"Hey, how 'bout that?" Saria chuckled. "I guess I'm being called again."

Somi shook her head. "This is still so weird to see. After so long, I guess it still hasn't sunk in. So what should I tell everyone?"

"Tell them I'll be right back," Saria said calmly.

Saria took a deep breath and walked towards the light. She wondered what could possibly be awaiting her in the Sacred Realm. With those thoughts in mind, she stepped in.

  


~--------------------~

  


The light faded behind her and Saria immediately recognized where she was. The six medallion platforms were unmistakable. So was the old man standing on the Light Medallion's platform. It was Rauru. Saria was in the Sacred Realm, standing on her own Forest Medallion platform.

"Has this day served you well, young Saria?" the Light Sage asked.

Saria looked around nervously like a scolded child. "Um…am I in trouble?"

"No, Saria," Rauru chuckled, "you're not in trouble. Please don't be afraid. You haven't done anything wrong. However, I have called you here for something important."

"What is it?"

"Are you aware of the world known as Termina?" Rauru asked.

Saria thought hard. "I…remember hearing about it. A friend told me. It's…where Link went shortly after he saved Hyrule."

"Are you aware of the gateway?"

"The gateway? I heard something about a tunnel somewhere out in the Lost Woods. It's all I can remember."

Rauru sighed deeply. "The gateway to the parallel world of Termina has been around for many centuries. No one had ever actually gone through it with only a few exceptions. One of them was a lone Skull Kid who wandered by that area. The other person was Link, the Hero of Time.

"Although the gateway has been around for a long time, I can feel the presence of a powerful magic being induced. I feel that the passage is finally beginning to close…permanently. Saria, there is a dire situation. Link has stumbled into Termina once again. Only this time, there may be no way for him to return."

Saria was shocked. She didn't know what to think. "You mean…he's stuck?"

"I'm afraid he cannot return from the original passageway," Rauru answered. "The only way to bring the Hero of Time back is to have one of the sages manually open a portal from one of the temples. I want that sage to be you, Saria."

Saria placed a hand on her chest. "Me? You want me to bring Link back?"

"The opening to Termina is in the Lost Woods," Rauru continued. "The best place to open a portal would be the temple nearest the gateway, which is your domain. Also…I wish to test you. You have been the Sage of the Forest for many years, Saria. However, you are also one of the most inexperienced. This is something you're going to have to learn. Besides, in your short tenure you've caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Rauru, I promised I wouldn't leave again," Saria said in her defense. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you. But…consider this a way of making amends for your past mistakes."

Saria hung her head down. It seemed that her constant leaving would keep coming back to haunt her. Rauru really meant it when he said 'no sages could leave their temple.'

"Do not be nervous," Rauru added. "I believe in you, Saria. You can do this."

With those final words, Saria saw herself leaving the Sacred Realm. She thought about what the old Light Sage told her. Link was stuck in Termina. And in a strange twist of fate, it was up to her to bring him back. She thought about that as she was taken back to the Forest Temple.

  


~--------------------~

  


When Saria got back, the first person she saw was Somi. She was anxiously waiting for Saria to come back. It was nice to see someone was patiently waiting, because the Forest Temple still looked eerily empty.

"Nobody's back?" Saria asked.

"No one's back yet," Somi answered. "What happened, Saria?"

Saria sighed. "I've got some sage work to do. It's a really long story." Then her expression brightened. "Hey! You want to help?"

"Me? What would I know about sage work?" Somi asked curiously.

"There's not much to do," Saria told her. "I just need you to be an apprentice for me. Trust me. I'm going to be very busy for the next few days. I could use some friends by my side."

"In that case, should we wait for Mira and Sodo?"

Saria didn't think of that. "There shouldn't be too many people around me. But three assistants sound good. Just as long as nobody else bugs me."

"So where should we find you?"

"Look for me in your room," Saria answered. "Just be sure to knock."

Saria then made her way to Somi and Mira's room. They had the old chamber that was once inhabited by a Stalfos knight. It really was a miracle that the Kokiri were able to redecorate that room so well.

But Saria had a job to do. She had to bring her friend back. Especially if it was true that the gateway to Termina was being closed for good. But then a thought suddenly jumped out at Saria.

Why was Link even in Termina in the first place? How did he get there?

  


~--------------------~

  


It was a long walk, but Link and Malon finally made their way through Milk Road and arrived at Romani Ranch. Link was the first one to set foot on the ranch's soil. Malon, on the other hand, was looking on with awe. She was astonished by what she was seeing in front of her.

"This is it?" she asked. "This place is huge! It's got to be ten times the size of Lon Lon Ranch."

"That's what I thought the first time around," Link thought. "Anyway…let's go introduce ourselves."

As the moon shone down on Romani Ranch, Link and Malon slowly made their way forward. Malon would occasionally stop to admire the cows, which brought back memories for Link. He remembered having to protect those cows against aliens. After Malon looked at nearly every cow, they kept on walking until they reached the house and the barn. Link's first instinct was to walk inside the house, but he could hear someone inside the barn.

Link slowly walked up to the barn, glancing at Malon before he walked in. "You coming?"

Malon followed Link as he creaked the barn door open. Link wandered in and could see a young woman milking one of the cows. Seeing her backside, Link could tell who it was. She looked a lot like Malon, except she was a little older by about seven years.

Link took a guess. "Cremia?"

The woman abruptly turned around, obviously startled at seeing this person in a green tunic just walk in. She apparently didn't recognize Link. That made things even more awkward, since Link chose that moment to give Cremia a huge hug.

Link never forgot Cremia, the innocent farm girl who raised her sister after her parents died. When Link first saw her, she was a splitting image of Malon. Now she looked a little older, but still had that friendly aura from twelve years ago.

"It's great to see you!" Link cried out.

"D-Do I know you?" asked the confused Cremia.

Link released the hug and glanced at Cremia. "It's me. You don't remember me?"

Cremia shook her head.

"Let me help refresh your memory," Link offered. He tried to think of the perfect thing to say. "You mean you forgot…that night. The big delivery we had to make? The one that almost went awry, but…you can't ask me to give away my secrets, can you?"

Cremia gasped. "No…YOU? Link?! Oh my God! I don't believe it!"

Cremia was overtaken by emotion. She embraced Link and started swinging him around. The mood couldn't be any happier. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Malon standing by the barn door.

"Um…C-Cremia?" Link stuttered. "T-There's s-someone you s-should meet. C-Could you let go for a second?"

Cremia released Link as soon as she saw who was standing by the barn door. "Romani? I thought you were out getting ready. What are you doing in here?"

Link walked over to Malon. "Actually, Cremia…this isn't Romani. She only looks…a lot like her. Ok…exactly like her. This is Malon."

Malon didn't say or do anything. She was caught up by the sight before her. She was obviously overtaken by this woman who looked so much like her…only a little older. Malon was practically looking into her future.

Finally, Malon reached out for a handshake. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cremia. It's just that…you look so…so…much like me."

"And you," Cremia responded, "look so much like my little sister. Link, you remember Romani, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Link grinned. "We fought aliens together."

"Oh, yeah," Cremia uttered cynically. "Aliens. Anyway, have you seen Romani? She was supposed to be getting ready to go out, but she'll just die if she finds out you're back. She'll be so happy to see you. In fact…everyone will. Ooh, I can't wait! Let's go! Let's go!"

Cremia was skipping over happily towards the barn door, before Link asked her a quick question.

"Wait, Cremia. Just out of curiosity…who's 'everyone'?"

"Well…there's me, Romani, Anju, and Kafei. Oh, I didn't tell you. Anju and Kafei moved in a few years ago. They felt cramped in the Stock Pot Inn, so Anju asked if she could move in. You should really see them. They're like no couple I've ever seen. I wish I could find a guy like Kafei. But I haven't been too lucky with love. Even my little sister…"

Before Cremia could utter those next words, the barn door creaked open again. Another girl slowly made her way in. Link couldn't believe it. It was another girl who looked like Malon. It was…

"Romani?"

Romani shyly looked at the boy in the green tunic who was addressing her. She apparently didn't recognize Link, either.

So Cremia reintroduced him. "Romani, you don't remember him? It's little Link."

Romani's face brightened with those words. Just like her big sister, she wrapped Link in a huge hug. "Link? I don't believe it! It's been so long!" Then she composed herself. "How many years has it been, Grasshopper?"

Link didn't say anything at first. For one thing, he had almost forgotten that nickname given to him. Of course, he liked the name 'Grasshopper' about as much as he liked the name 'Fairy Boy'. But also, Link didn't remember how many years it's been. It really has been a long time.

Link remembered Romani and the adventure they shared together. When Epona was lost, it was Romani who found her and she willingly gave her back to Link. When Link first met her, Romani was fighting aliens who invaded the ranch and he decided to help her out. The night was unforgettable.

Finally, Link said something. "Too long. I never thought I'd be back."

"But…where have you been?" Romani asked.

Link suddenly thought of something important. Nobody in Termina ever knew the truth about Link. They never found out where he was really from.

Link tried to play it off. "It's a long story. I'll tell you guys some time. But Romani, there's someone you should meet. Um…Malon? Where'd you go?"

Link looked around to see Malon standing behind a bale of hay. This must've been so awkward for her. Of course, it was more awkward for Link. There were three girls in this room and they all looked like Malon. This was confusing.

Link shook it off though and introduced her. "Romani, this is Malon. Malon, this is the girl I fought aliens with a long time ago. This is Romani."

Nothing was said between the two. They were just looking at each other in astonishment. Link still couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost as if he were dreaming.

"I feel like I'm looking into a mirror," Malon finally said. "You look so much like me…exactly like me."

"Why do you look so much like me?" Romani asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

This could have gone on forever. So Link decided to change the subject. "It's a really long story. Maybe if we all go into the house, we can talk about it. I have so much to tell you guys."

"Oh, I'd love to," Romani smiled. "But Romani has to get ready. I…sort of have a date." Things haven't changed too much. It looked like she'd still occasionally refer to herself in the third-person.

"You?" Link asked. "You have a date? It feels like just yesterday you were only ten."

"Well, I've met someone," Romani responded. "And he'll be here in a few minutes. This is a perfect chance for you to meet him."

"Um, Romani?" Cremia suddenly asked. "Just where are you two going?"

Romani looked around nervously. "Just taking a walk down Milk Road. Why do you ask, sister?"

"I don't want you two down in Clock Town," said the concerned Cremia. "You know what's been going on there."

"I know, sister," Romani sighed.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that," Link cut in. "I…"

"You know," Cremia said, ignoring Link, "I think we should go back to the house. It's probably better we talk in there."

Link wanted to ask the questions, but it made sense. So he held Malon's hand and walked out of the barn, with Cremia and Romani leading the way. Besides, it was time for Link to see Anju and Kafei again.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. The Truth About Link

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


~------------------------------~

  


Link walked into the house in which the two farm girls lived. He noticed that things hadn't changed drastically. They still lived their lives simply and happily. And the inside of the house was a refreshing change. The girls had a roaring fire set in their fireplace. It was so warm and much better than the freezing cold of the fields.

Link didn't want to be too quick to ask his questions. He really wanted to learn about the recent invasions of the Moblins. Link, though, had something else on his mind. He never meant to come back to Termina. All he wanted was to uncover the wedding masks he was given as a gift. But someone took them and Link didn't know what happened to them. He was dragged through that tunnel after he heard a voice calling for him. He still didn't know who it was.

"Cremia?" someone called out. "Romani? Is that you?"

"It's us, Anju," Cremia called out. "…And a few guests. You and Kafei might want to come down."

The upstairs door opened and Anju and Kafei both came out. They were just like Link remembered them. Anju was still the shy, skinny redhead. It was hard to remember Kafei in his adult body. Link had been so used to seeing him as a child. But Kafei was grown-up now, and he was just like the last time Link saw him; that was the day he married Anju.

When they came down, both of them gasped. Unlike Cremia and Romani, Anju and Kafei immediately recognized who was standing before them.

Anju pointed it out. "Link? Is that you?"

Link only nodded and grinned sheepishly. "I guess you DO remember me."

Anju and Kafei ran up to Link and hugged him; a growing trend. They let go as soon as they both heard a knock on the door.

Anju turned her head. "I think that's for you, Romani."

There was only one problem with that.

"Anju! **I'M** Romani!"

Anju turned her head to see the real Romani. "But…if you're Romani…then who's this?"

Link shyly raised his hand. "Maybe an introduction is in order. But first…answer the door, Romani."

Romani ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the door. Her cheeks were rosy red in anticipation. She opened the door and revealed the guy she was going out with. And when Link saw who it was, his jaw nearly dropped open. Of all people who could have been behind that door, he never would have expected to see…

"JIM?!"

  


~--------------------~

  


Saria brushed her hair as she waited for her assistants to come in. Her two friends, Somi and Mira, were already there. There was only one person missing.

"Ok, I'm here."

That was the voice of Sodo. Saria beamed as he walked in. She really loved that boy more than anything and the feeling was more than mutual. They both made their feelings known a little more than a year ago when the evil shape-shifter Meyson had threatened Hyrule. Since then, they were practically inseparable. So this wouldn't be any exception.

"All right, we're all here," said Saria. "Um…I haven't really done this before. I've never opened a gateway to another world. Just…stand by in case I need something."

Saria walked by a nearby wall. She closed her eyes and prepared herself. This would take all her concentration, because she didn't even know where in the universes Termina was. It would take everything, since the Forest Sage had never opened a portal before. So of course…

…Someone knocked at the door.

Saria frowned and glanced at her friends. The three looked at each other and finally, Somi walked to the door. She opened it and Saria was less than pleased to see Mido. Obviously, the Kokiri 'boss' didn't see what was posted on the door.

And Saria made sure to point that out. "You know, Mido, this scroll's here for a reason." She pointed up at the scroll hanging on the door that read: **DO NOT DISTURB**.

"Oh, I didn't see that," Mido said ignorantly. "Well, anyway, I just needed to come in for a few seconds. I need to know if Somi has an extra broom."

Hearing this, Somi grabbed a broom sitting right next to her and tossed it to Saria. In turn, Saria handed the broom to Mido.

"There you go," Saria said dryly. "There's your broom. Now leave me alone. I have work to do."

Saria shut the door before Mido could get another word out. She hoped that would be the last interruption. She calmly walked back to the wall and prepared to try again. She closed her eyes again and began to concentrate, but unfortunately…

…Someone knocked on the door again.

Saria sighed in frustration and shot her friends a glance. Knowing they were supposed to be the assistants, Saria's three friends looked at each other as the knocking persisted. Finally, Mira opened the door.

It was Dore, the eldest of the Know-It-All brothers. "Jeez, it's about time. I almost wore my arm out knocking so much. Anyway, I need a couple of buckets and I know you girls have some and…" Dore stopped as soon as he saw Saria glaring at him. "…Um…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Saria didn't say anything. She just walked over towards the door and pointed at the scroll. The emerald girl was starting to lose her patience.

"Oh, I didn't see that," Dore mumbled. "I don't know what good this does you, Saria. You know that half of us here can't read."

"Then maybe I should be a little more persuasive," Saria growled. She grabbed the two buckets Dore wanted and handed them to him. Then she started pushing him outside. "Get out! Get out! Get out! I'm busy!" She shoved Dore outside and shut the door again. Then she calmly fluffed her green hair and walked back towards the wall. "Where was I?"

Saria prepared herself once more. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, but that's when someone else knocked on the door. Saria frustratingly stomped her boot. This was getting irritating. She walked over to open the door. The door flew open and there were Mido and Dore.

"Um…just what are you busy with, Saria?" asked the nosy Dore.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you all day," Mido added. "Frankly, you're making us a bit nervous. What are you doing, anyway?"

Saria slapped her forehead. These interruptions were getting under her skin. "If you must know, I'm doing sage work. Do you two mind?"

"You mean you're working in here?" Mido asked. "Why work in here? Isn't it kind of cramped in here?"

"I'm here so I won't get interrupted," Saria said dryly.

"Must not be working too well," Dore smirked. "You've already got three interruptions standing over there." He referred to Somi, Mira, and Sodo.

"THEY are helping me," Saria growled. "Which is more than I can say for you two! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ok, ok," Mido stuttered, "I guess we have been a little…nosy. But as long as we're here, do you need help with anything?"

Saria didn't want their help. She had all the help she needed. All she really wanted was for everyone to leave her alone. She had to complete this test of her power. She didn't want to be all-out rude, though. It was against her nature. Luckily, there was Sodo. He whispered a suggestion into Saria's ear. She liked what she was hearing. She hadn't thought of this possibility, and it could work very well. But more than that, it could keep these two busy.

"Ok, you can help me," Saria told them. "I need you guys to do me a big favor. I need you to go out into the Lost Woods and see if you can find a big tunnel."

"A tunnel?" Mido and Dore both repeated.

"I really don't know what else to call it," Saria continued. "I've never actually seen it myself, but I know it exists. It leads to another world. Somehow, Link stumbled in there. I need you guys to see if that gateway's still open."

"How did Link get in there?" Mido asked.

"I don't know," Saria replied. "But I heard that the gateway might be closing and I need you guys to check and see if it's still open."

"You want us to go alone?" Dore asked.

Saria thought about that. "If it makes you feel any better, take your brothers. A trio of Know-It-Alls and our fearless leader should be able to find it. Am I right?"

They seemed hesitant. Finally, Mido spoke up. "I guess so. When should we leave?"

"Right away!" Saria answered, before shutting the door.

It looked like her two major interruptions had been taken care of. Now it was back to work.

Saria grinned at her friends. "Where was I?"

  


~--------------------~

  


Link could hardly believe who stood at the door. He never expected to see that Romani was going out with Jim. Link hadn't seen Jim since…he was first initiated into the Bombers. Link never forgot the Bombers. It was the first time he felt accepted. Not that he didn't love the Kokiri; but with them, Link wasn't exactly treated with too much love and affection, with the exception of Saria.

"Jim, is that you?" Link asked again.

"You know him?" Romani asked Link. Then she turned to Jim and asked the same question. "You know him?"

Jim didn't say anything. He only stood there confused and uttered, "Romani…why are there two of you?"

Link could see the confusion on Jim's face when he saw Malon. So of course he wouldn't notice Link. Link, though, was still waiting for the moment he recognized him.

"That's not me," Romani clarified. "That's…Malon. She came here with…Link."

Jim finally noticed Link. "Link? Is that really you?"

Link smirked. "You've grown up, Jim. I never would have believed you'd be going out with Romani."

"Um…yeah. It sort of just happened. We met out in Clock Town one day in the middle of one of the Bombers' meetings. By the way, you haven't been showing up. In fact, you've missed every meeting for the last twelve years. Where have you been?"

Link nervously cleared his throat. "Um…it's a…really…long story. If I told you, we'd be here all night. Shouldn't you be taking Romani out?"

"Yes, Jim," Romani agreed. "Shouldn't you be taking Romani out?"

"Yes, I should," Jim realized. "Should we go?"

Jim and Romani went arm in arm and walked outside. Romani left Cremia with one message. "Don't wait up, sister."

Everyone watched as Romani walked out with Jim. Link still couldn't believe it. He never pictured that happening. He didn't much time to think about it, though. The others had something else on their minds.

"The boy makes a good point," Cremia said. "Just where have you been, Link? What happened to that little guy who had such a big impact on our lives twelve years ago?"

Link scratched his head. He didn't know where to begin. He looked back and with one warm smile from Malon, suddenly felt relieved of his anxieties. It was time to tell these people the truth…no matter how odd it might seem.

"Well, there's a lot you guys need to know about me…"

  


~--------------------~

  


"Are we there yet?"

"Will you stop asking that?!" Mido shouted. "You'll know it when you see it!"

Mido grumbled something as he kept on walking through the Lost Woods. A few hours had passed and the four Kokiri boys were long past the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria wanted a favor from Mido and he was set to deliver. Of course, it also meant having to put up with the Know-It-All brothers: Dore, Dila, and Sofa. They were starting to get on Mido's nerves.

"How long have we been out here?" Sofa asked.

"Too long," Dila replied dryly. "I'm getting tired."

"Hey, no one asked you guys to come with us," Dore muttered.

"Of course not!" Dila shot back. "You made us go!"

"So I did," Dore said cynically. "You can't go back now. You might as well stick around. Besides, if I have to put up with Mido, then I'm not suffering by myself."

Mido stopped in his tracks. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means I have to stand here and watch you play leader. When it's obvious you don't know what you're doing."

"I haven't seen you lead us anywhere," Mido retorted. "You don't know where to go, either."

"I don't even want to lead us anywhere," Dore said angrily. "I didn't even want to be out here. I was hoping to relax in the temple.

Sofa suddenly called out from afar. "Dore?"

"But you had to open your big mouth. Now we're stuck out here!"

"Dore?"

"And we can't go back, 'cause we'll never hear the end of it. And…"

"DORE!!"

Dore heard his brother call. "What is it, Sofa? Can't you see I'm arguing over here?"

"I found something!"

Mido, Dila, and Dore ran over to where Sofa was crouched down. He had dug a deep hole in the ground and uncovered what looked like a big box.

"How did you find that?" Dila asked curiously.

"I just starting digging around like I always do when Dore and Mido argue. Only this time, I actually got lucky. What do you guys think is in here?"

"Only one way to find out," said Dore. He grabbed the box and tried to open it. "It's pretty tight. But I'll get it." Dore kept trying, and finally he tore the top of the box open.

Mido looked inside the box to see what looked like three masks. One was of a Deku Scrub; another was of a Goron; and another was of a Zora. They were very unusual, but Mido couldn't understand why these masks were buried.

"What do you think this means?" Dila asked. "Do you think…?"

"I have an idea," Dore interrupted. "Dila, Sofa, take these masks back to the temple. Give them to Saria."

"Huh?" the confused Sofa asked. "What about you and Mido?"

"We'll stay here for now," Dore answered. "We'll catch up with you guys later. Don't worry about us. Just take these back."

"But Dore…?"

"Just GO!"

Dila and Sofa didn't say anything else. They only took the box of masks and started heading out. Mido didn't know what to think. Dore looked almost stoic. He couldn't tell what the elder Know-It-All was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Mido asked nervously. "Is there something I should know?"

"Are they gone?"

"They're gone."

"Come over here, Mido," Dore said somberly. Mido walked over and Dore pointed his head to another direction. "Look over there."

Mido gasped when he saw that sight. He could see a flickering light in the distance. But it was a familiar light. Mido suddenly remembered it.

"It can't be…can it?"

Dore started moving forward. "Let's go find out."

Dore was almost running now. So Mido followed him and wondered if that light truly was what he thought it was.

  


~--------------------~

  


Everyone's jaw dropped open in shock when Link finished his explanation. They didn't quite know what to think of what they had just been told. Link didn't expect them to. He knew they wouldn't believe what they were hearing.

Anju spoke up first. "So…you're not from Termina? You never WERE from Termina?"

Link hung his head down. "I…might have left out that little detail. Malon and I aren't from Termina. This isn't our world."

Cremia added her two cents. "And you live in a world called…what?"

"Hyrule," Malon answered. "It's a land called Hyrule."

There was a brief silence before Kafei asked the next question. "Why didn't you just tell us the truth from the start? We thought you were dead. We didn't know what to do. We thought we lost someone we cared about."

That hit Link somewhere deep. "You guys…cared about me?"

"After all you did for us?" Anju pointed out. "You didn't have to do any of it, Link. But you did anyway. We're eternally grateful for it. After a while…we started to care for you the way you cared for us."

Link seemed choked up. He didn't know what to say. "I-I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys. You know, I didn't exactly leave Termina with too many good memories. But every time I think back, it…doesn't seem so bad. I…actually…missed this place.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Hyrule is my home. It's where I was born, where I was raised. I have too many friends back in Hyrule. Including…" Link paused. He placed a hand gently on Malon's chin and looked her in the eye. "…Malon…the girl I love." Malon beamed.

"But…why did you come back, Link?" Kafei asked.

Link hadn't thought of that. He still didn't know how he ended up back here. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of Termina Field. Then he remembered what got him here.

"I was in the middle of the forest," Link began. "When I heard a voice calling out for me from the inside of the tunnel to Termina. Malon rushed in and I followed her. The next thing we knew, we were waking up in Termina field."

"You heard a voice calling you?" Cremia asked. "Who was it?"

"I…still don't know," Link answered. "The first thing I tried to do was go back to Hyrule. But the gateway from the clock tower in Clock Town has been shut. Then we went to look around and…

"…Hey, that's right. I meant to ask you guys. Do you know what's been happening in Clock Town?"

Silence. Everyone was obviously looking for a way to explain what's been happening. They were hesitant.

Then Kafei finally spoke up. "Clock Town's been in shambles lately. Every night, there's an invasion by a rowdy gang of Moblins. They've been breaking in and leaving destruction around every corner."

"That's why I haven't been able to make my deliveries," Cremia continued. "One night, I was making my usual deliveries, but I was ambushed by those Moblins. They ransacked the whole wagon and stole every bottle of milk I had. Then…they tied me up and left me hanging on a branch. I was so lucky that the soldiers were walking by there. They managed to cut me down before the guays came in. But I was so scared. Those Moblins were ruthless and…mean…and…ugly."

Now was the time for Link to ask the burning question. He wanted to ask the one question that had been plaguing him since he was tossed into Termina Field by the Moblins.

But Malon beat him to it. "How did the Moblins get into Clock Town in the first place? Where did they come from?"

There was another hesitation, until Cremia decided to give the answer.

"It's a long story…"

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


~------------------------------~

  


Link and Malon were eagerly waiting to hear the whole story. Malon's expression was calm, but Link was practically on the edge of his seat. He knew about the Moblins that were raiding Clock Town every night. What he didn't know, was where the Moblins came from and why they were doing it.

Finally, Cremia was ready to tell everything. "We didn't used to have Moblins around these parts. In fact, the last time you were around, there weren't any Moblins around at all. They were just a species that seemingly died out a long time ago. When you left, we were all living happily ever after. Anju and Kafei found the Stock Pot Inn to be cramped, what with Anju's mother and her grandmother. Romani and I were sort of getting lonesome around the ranch, so we asked them to move in with us. A while after they came in, that's when things started to happen.

"Whenever Anju and I would make the deliveries to the Latte, we'd always see those blue pigmies walking into Ikana Village. It looked like they were gathering there, but we never made anything of it. We just thought they were a hidden tribe that finally emerged after centuries. But we didn't think it was a big deal at the time. We were wrong.

"The Moblins were apparently gathering, because a little while after we saw them…that's when it began. Every night, the Moblins would rush into Clock Town and start knocking down whatever they could. They vandalized the walls and set fire to the marketplace. They were just causing damage. Mayor Dotour tried to do something about it. He sent the Hylian soldiers to stop the Moblins, but those swine would just abuse those soldiers. They completely overpowered them and most of the soldiers fled in terror.

"And whenever they were done, the Moblins went back to Ikana Village. No one knows exactly how they got there. It's like I said. There never used to be Moblins in Termina and everyone thought they died out, but somehow they found their way to Ikana. And no one knows why they're always invading Clock Town."

Link nodded assuredly. "Maybe it's time for someone to find out."

Malon gasped and turned to Link. "Link! You can't mean…?"

Link finished her thought. "We're going to Ikana. We're paying the Moblins a visit."

Malon was breathing heavily. She didn't like this. "Link, I don't know if you remembered, but there were about 100 of them and only two of us. And the last time you tried to fight the Moblins, they almost killed us!"

"We have to try, though," Link shot back. "It's not looking like anyone's going to save Clock Town. The only one who remotely stands a chance against the Moblins is…me."

Malon's expression of fear suddenly faded as she looked Link in the eye. "You know I'm coming with you, right?"

At first, Link said nothing. He thought about what might happen if Malon came along. These Moblins were ruthless. Link remembered the last confrontation and he knew that those pigs weren't above putting their hands on a woman. If she came along, then she could be hurt or even killed. Link couldn't live with that.

But on the other hand, Malon knew exactly what she was asking. She was asking to go into a dangerous situation at Link's side. She knew that he might not come out alive and she wanted to share whatever fate awaited Link. He admired that.

But he had to ask anyway. "Are you sure you want to?"

Malon gently held Link's hand. "I want to. I don't want you to risk your life...alone."

Kafei cleared his throat. "Well, if you're going, then you should wait until morning. We could give you guys a lift."

"Thanks," Link sighed. "We'll be ready."

He would be ready indeed. The numbers would be against him, but Link would attempt to stop the Moblin menace.

  


~--------------------~

  


"Hey! I see something!"

The call of her brother woke Tatl up. The fairy was in the midst of a deep sleep, but whenever Tael saw something, no one could sleep through his cries. So Tatl woke up and flew towards the purple ball of light that was her brother. It wasn't often that the purple fairy actually saw something, but when he did, Tatl knew what it meant. It was time for action.

"Ok, Tael! Jeez, you can wake the dead sometimes. What do you see?"

"Well, where's the Skull Kid?" Tael asked.

"Right here!"

The ever-mischievous Skull Kid jumped out of a tree and landed right behind Tael. Tael let out a slight yelp and nearly bumped into Tatl.

"I hate when you do that!" Tael whined.

"It's always so funny to see how you react," the Skull Kid laughed. "So what do you see? More people to loot today?"

Tael flew over towards a bush. "Out there. They just came in."

The Skull Kid walked up to the bush and looked outside. Tatl could hardly see, but she managed to squeeze in. She could see two small boys slowly approaching the tunnel that leads to Termina. Their green tunics were unmistakable.

The Skull Kid pointed it out. "They're Kokiri; two of them. That's something you don't see every day. Kokiri never come around these parts." He stomped his foot on the ground. "That's no fun. Kokiri never have anything good to steal."

"Hey, these two look familiar," Tael piped up. "Hey, Sis? Don't they look familiar to you?"

Tatl moved a little bit closer to the edge of the bush and tried to get a better look at the two Kokiri. Sure enough, she did recognize them. She especially recognized the one with the frizzy red hair. It was them.

"I don't believe it," she finally said. She chuckled evilly. "After all this time, they're back for more. You'd think they'd have learned the first time."

"Maybe they need a friendly reminder," the Skull Kid snickered. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it!" Tael said ecstatically.

The trio of troublemakers huddled up and prepared their game plan with the Skull Kid calling the shots.

"Ok. It's the standard Kokiri drill. Take your positions and I'll be waiting in the usual place."

The three broke and headed to their positions. Tatl giggled mischievously. This would be fun.

  


~--------------------~

  


Mido looked nervously at that big tunnel. If he had known this was what Saria was talking about, then he never would have agreed to it. He was well aware of what happened last time. And so did Dore.

"Did you ever think we'd see this place again?" Mido asked.

Dore shook his head. "I've wanted to forget this place. It still gives me the creeps."

"So you still remember?" Mido muttered. "I know I do. It was a long time ago…"

  


~********************~

  


Mido walked through the Lost Woods. No one knew he was out here, nor did he want anyone to know. It was one year since Saria left the village and there was no sign of her ever since. Mido finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He decided to look for her himself.

He walked for a few hours and had scoured nearly every inch of the Lost Woods. There was no sign of the emerald girl anywhere. Mido didn't want to face the inevitable. It was a year since Saria was last seen. She could very well be dead. He didn't want to face that.

But Mido was too tired to keep walking. He briefly stopped and sat on a nearby log. He reflected on everything that was happening to him. He didn't like Saria…the way he liked her before. He liked her as a friend now. Regardless, though, she was his dearest friend. And he wouldn't give up until he found out what happened to her.

Mido finally got up and kept on walking. He continued walking until he came to a part of the Lost Woods he hadn't seen before. As he looked up at the sky, he suddenly lost track of where he was walking. He accidentally stepped on a snare trap and went airborne. Mido now found himself hanging upside-down on a tree branch.

"Hey! I caught something!"

Dore came out and he was thrilled…until he saw Mido. When he saw he caught the Kokiri 'boss', then his face went back to that usual cynical expression.

"That's just great. I thought I caught a Deku Scrub. But instead, it looks like I caught myself a turkey."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't hanging upside-down, Dore!" Mido shouted. "Now get me down from here!!"

Dore smirked. "Whatever you say."

He took out an arrow and aimed it right at the rope holding Mido by the ankle. He shot the arrow, which sliced right through the rope and dropped Mido on the ground.

Mido dusted himself off and glared at Dore. "Couldn't you have just untied the snare?"

"My way is much faster…and much more fun," Dore grinned. "How did you get out here, anyway? I thought only I knew about this place."

"I thought nobody knew about this place," Mido said. "I've never seen it before. When did you find it?"

"Um…about fifteen minutes ago."

Mido slapped his forehead. "So you know which way is out, right?"

Dore looked around. "Uh…I think I came in that way…or was it that way?"

"Let's try that way," Mido suggested dryly.

Mido and Dore walked to their left as the Lost Woods seemed to expand. In all the years that the Kokiri inhabited the forest, no one knew how big the Lost Woods really were. Mido and Dore were finding out that the Lost Woods were even bigger than they thought. Then Mido saw something. It was a light.

"Uh…D-Dore? W-What's that?"

Dore peered out in front of him. It was something neither of them had ever seen. It was a big tunnel…with a brightening light inside.

"I've never seen that before," Dore whispered. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Wait. You want us to check it out? What if it's dangerous?"

"If it is, then it's something the rest of the village should know about. Come on, Mido. You're not afraid, are you?"

Mido growled. "No, I'm not afraid! Let's go see what's over there."

Both Dore and Mido very slowly approached the tunnel. There was seemingly nothing around them. It was eerily quiet. Mido and Dore stuck their heads into the tunnel. There was nothing in there. It seemed to lead only to darkness.

"Do you see anything?" Mido asked quietly.

At that moment, something happened. In the blink of an eye, a yellow and purple light suddenly brightened in front of Mido and Dore. The lights were almost blinding and they seemed to shout out…

"BOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mido and Dore turned to run, but were immediately met by a hideous creature. It was a furry Wolfos, only it looked deformed. It was moving around wildly, as if it were about to attack.

"YEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mido and Dore practically tripped over themselves as they tried to run from the horrifying sight. The Wolfos continued to growl and snarl and move around erratically. Finally, Mido and Dore managed to get out of there and run away.

When they were finally out of sight, Mido looked back. This wasn't something the rest of the Kokiri should know about. That thing was dangerous…but maybe it would leave the village be. He could only hope that he wouldn't see that hideous thing again.

  


~********************~

  


"You don't think that thing's still around, do you?" Mido asked fearfully.

"There's only one way to find out," Dore said boldly…before stepping back. "So tell me how it goes. Good luck."

"HEY!" Mido snapped. "I'm not going in there by myself! You're coming, too!"

"Fine," Dore huffed. "But you lead."

Mido reluctantly walked towards that tunnel. He walked up to it and immediately noticed a difference. It didn't lead to darkness anymore. The tunnel was shut. There was no way to get in.

"The tunnel's closed," Mido pointed out. He felt Dore tugging on his tunic. "What is it, Dore?"

Mido turned around and began to see a familiar sight. It was the bright yellow and purple light again.

"BOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mido and Dore tried to run again, and just like last time, they were met by that hideously deformed Wolfos.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

This time, Dore managed to pull a trick out. He had a fistful of dirt and tossed it in the creature's eyes. That gave Mido and Dore a chance to run away. Dore was running, but Mido stalled for a minute.

"What are you waiting for?!" Dore shouted. "Let's go!! We already know the tunnel's closed!!"

"But Link's in there!!" Mido suddenly realized.

"Forget Link!!" Dore snapped. "We'll think of something back at the temple!! Let's go!!"

Mido didn't want to leave. But Dore made sense. This was probably what Saria was working on back at the temple. And besides, this wasn't the best place to be right now. That Wolfos was still growling wildly.

So Mido ran. He and Dore got out of there as quickly as they could, but Mido couldn't notice that one of the yellow lights was slowly looking at which way they were going…and following.

  


~--------------------~

  


The Skull Kid was laughing uncontrollably as the two Kokiri ran. He loved pulling that prank. They fell for the dead Wolfos skin just like they did last time.

"That was fun!" the Skull Kid laughed. "I only wish more Kokiri would come by so we can play with them, too. Don't you agree?"

The Skull Kid then noticed Tael leaning out towards where the Kokiri ran. He was flashing repeatedly.

"What is it, Tael?"

"Where's Tatl?"

The Skull Kid didn't notice that. His other fairy friend had disappeared. "Tatl is gone. We should find her now."

"It's ok, Skull Kid," Tael said. "I'll look for my sister. She's probably just wandering off again. You stay here in case the Kokiri come back."

The Skull Kid chuckled. "Good idea. I'll be ready to play with them again."

The Skull Kid prepped his Wolfos disguise while he watched Tael fly out into the distance.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link couldn't sleep that night. It was kind of Cremia and Romani to offer their beds, but it didn't make a difference. Link still couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what was about to take place the next day. He was about to go into a battle against dozens and dozens of Moblins. This may very well be a battle he cannot win.

"You can't sleep, either?"

Link turned his head to see that Malon was also wide-awake and looking up into the ceiling. Link didn't say anything, because Malon got another word out.

"Link, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Be honest."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Why did you take me out into the Lost Woods today?"

Link wasn't expecting that question. He really didn't want to spoil it. But was there even a point anymore? His wedding masks had been uncovered and taken. His first instinct was the nosy Skull Kid. He was the biggest scavenger of the Lost Woods and he might have them stashed somewhere. But he didn't know where the Skull Kid was. And he didn't know what to tell Malon.

"I can't really tell you."

"Why not? I really want to know. I thought we never kept anything from each other."

Link gulped. "We don't. It's just that…well…I just can't tell you. But believe me. The reason I had for taking you out there…it was really special."

Malon sighed deeply. "Will you tell me someday? Assuming we get through the next few days?"

Link thought about that. "I'll tell you. Just not right now."

"Link?"

"Yes, Malon?"

"Do you ever think we'll go home?"

Link didn't know how to respond to that. He knew only one way out of Termina and that was through the clock tower. But the clock tower was shut. There was no way out. He honestly didn't know if he'd ever go back to Hyrule.

"I hope so," he finally said.

Malon shook her head. She honestly didn't know if they would ever go home. It broke Link's heart to see her so despondent. And it tore him up that he didn't even know what sealed the way back.

"We have a big day tomorrow," she said solemnly. "I'd better get some sleep. Good night, Link."

Link looked back as Malon went back into the house and whispered softly. "I love you."

Malon didn't hear him. It was just as well. Link breathed a sigh of frustration. It was too late for love now. The time for love was while he was in the Lost Woods, seeking the masks. But the time had passed. Now all that remained was the time to risk his life…and Malon's. He really wished this would remain his fight.

He didn't like putting Malon in danger. He protested when she offered to fight against the evil shape-shifter Meyson's army. But she would have none of it, and through her bravery was almost killed by a ferocious Iron Knuckle. Link didn't want to put her in that kind of peril again. But he also realized that he couldn't stop her.

Link looked out into the sky. He wondered if this would become a routine. Back at Lon Lon Ranch, it was already routine, but this was different. He started to imagine living the rest of his life in Termina. He started to think back to those days when he wandered this land and he thought of all the people he met. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Link?"

Link turned his head. It wasn't Malon this time. This time, it was someone else. A friendly figure.

"Hi, Anju."

"I-I'm sorry," Anju said nervously. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Link smiled. "You weren't interrupting a thing. I was just…thinking."

Anju walked over and sat next to Link. "Are you really going to stand up to the Moblins?"

Link nodded. "I have to. I can't let this go on. I have to do something…even if the odds are against me."

"Will you come back to us?" Anju asked.

"I don't know," Link answered bluntly. "I don't know if I'll be coming back. And if I do…it might be to stay, because I really don't see any way to get home."

Anju let out a smile. "If you do…you can always stay with us. We'd love it if you did."

"Really?" asked a surprised Link.

"Yes," Anju nodded. "We really cared about you, Link. You did so much for us. And we'd love nothing better than to repay you for your kindness. So if you can't go home…then we'll welcome you into ours."

"Thank you," Link said, choked up. "I really did miss this place…despite what I thought beforehand."

Anju stood up and started to walk back inside. "We'll still be here if you need us. Good night, Link."

Link called out before she walked in the door. "Anju?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I missed a lot in the last twelve years. Did…you and Kafei…ever start a family?"

There was a brief hesitation and Link began to wonder if he brought up a sensitive subject. He felt bad for asking what must not have been the best question.

"We've wanted to," Anju confessed. "But for some reason…I can't seem to bear children. It's not that we haven't tried. Kafei and I have been trying for the last twelve years. But nothing seems to work. I…haven't been able to bear any children. It's really sad…because as much as we love Cremia and Romani, Kafei and I…have always wanted a child. We've wanted someone to call our son or our daughter. We've wanted to be able to raise a youth of our own. But…I guess that's not in our destiny."

Link breathed a deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

Anju only smiled. "I never give up hope. I can feel that fate has destined for a young one to come into our lives. But maybe…it won't happen the way we think it will."

With those words, Anju went back into the house. The words felt like an omen. Link hoped so. He hoped that Anju and Kafei would have a child of their own. That was always the dream of any couple. He hoped to have a child with Malon someday.

But before he could even think about that, Link had to get through tomorrow alive and that wouldn't be easy. And even if he did…there was still no guarantee that Link and Malon would find their way back to Hyrule.

  


~--------------------

  


Saria kept trying, but try as she might, she couldn't get anything going. This was the toughest part of being a sage. She couldn't get a portal opened. It wasn't just the portal opening. She also had to make sure she was opening it in the right place. It was extremely difficult. This was her test as a sage, and so far she was failing miserably.

But she kept trying. With her three friends occasionally bringing a glass of water, Saria persisted in her efforts. She began to feel something, though. She thought she was finally getting somewhere. But just as she felt a spark…

…Someone knocked on the door…again.

Saria stomped her boot and glanced at her friends. Sodo walked over and opened the door. To Saria's surprise, it was Dila and Sofa. She remembered they went out to the Lost Woods with Mido and Dore. But Mido and Dore were nowhere in sight.

"Saria? You're not busy, are you?" Dila asked.

Saria walked up to the door and pointed at the scroll that said: **DO NOT DISTURB**.

"Oh, I didn't see that," Dila murmured.

"Where are Mido and Dore?" Saria asked.

"They're still out in the Lost Woods," Dila answered. "But he wanted us to bring this back to you. Sofa?"

Sofa came out, holding a box. "We found this buried in the Lost Woods. Dore told us to bring this to you."

Saria took the box and opened it. The box contained three masks. They were of a Deku Scrub, a Goron, and a Zora. She took the Deku Scrub one out.

"It looks so real," Saria said. "I don't know what I could do with them, though. They're only masks. Still, it brings back memories. I remember when Link used to scare me with his masks all the time while he was on his quest. I wonder what I would look like?"

Saria slowly brought the Deku Scrub mask closer to her face and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Saria started to feel an excruciating pain. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like her face was being torn apart. Finally, the pain went away. Saria immediately noticed that she was several inches shorter. She could see everyone looking at her in awe.

"Hey! Did I shrink?" Saria asked fearfully. "What happened?"

No one moved. Sodo looked at Somi and pointed a trembling arm towards one of her mirrors. Somi reached for her mirror and handed it to Sodo. Sodo held the mirror out in front of Saria and the Forest Sage was ready to faint. The sight in the mirror was like a nightmare come true.

What she saw staring back at her was a short, green-haired Deku Scrub.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail/aol.com and don't forget to review below.


	5. Into Ikana

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


~------------------------------~

  


Link looked outside the wagon as each tree in Termina Field passed by. It was such a convenience that Cremia was giving him a lift. But that was all she was doing. Only Link and Malon would confront the Moblins. Finally, they arrived near the big branch that served as the hookshot target. They would have to walk from there.

"This is it," Link sighed. "It's time."

Link took out his hookshot and wrapped his arm around Malon's waist. But before he shot it, Cremia spoke up.

"Link?"

Link turned back. "Yes?"

"Be careful. Come back to us, little guy."

Link nodded. "I will."

He didn't believe his own words completely, though. There was no telling what would happen. Link shot out his hookshot and pulled himself out of the wagon. He and Malon landed safely and started walking towards the Village of Ikana.

  


~--------------------~

  


Saria felt like she was living a nightmare. She couldn't understand how this happened. But she had been changed into a green-haired Deku Scrub, much to the astonishment and bewilderment of her friends.

"H-H-How did this happen?" Saria cried.

"Saria, calm down," Sodo tried saying. "Please calm down."

Saria was beyond control. She couldn't be rational. She was a DEKU SCRUB. The sobbing Saria ran out, and desperately tried to find some place to go. She ran through practically the whole temple. Then she ran into the courtyard and accidentally bumped into someone. It was Miso, the boy who always used to cut her grass back when they lived in the village. And he was…cutting the courtyard grass.

"Hey! A Deku Scrub," Miso grinned. "The Know-It-All brothers must've brought you in. Well, it's into the pot with you."

Saria growled and kicked Miso in the shin. "The pot?! Don't you even THINK of trying to eat me, Miso! Now get out of my way!"

Saria sidestepped Miso and tried to run away. She could hear Miso get in one more comment, though.

"Jeez, frisky. But I didn't know that Deku Scrubs came with green hair."

Saria moved past that door and ran into two more Kokiri. It was Rala, the blond, and Domi, the shopkeeper.

"EEK!" Rala shouted. "It's a Deku Scrub! Domi, get the torch!"

Domi reached out for a nearby torch. "Got one."

Saria screamed at the top of her lungs and figured she would be better off where she started. She ran away through the door where she came in. She blew right past Miso again and ran out of the courtyard as fast as she could. She went back to Somi and Mira's room.

Dila and Sofa had left, but Saria's three other friends were still there. Somi, Mira, and Sodo were anxiously waiting there; waiting for Saria to come back. They were still in shock over what's happened. They looked at the Deku Scrub Saria. The little Forest Sage could hardly see them through her tears.

"Saria, could you please calm down?" Sodo pleaded. "I think…"

"How am I supposed to live like this?" Saria sobbed. "I can't live my life looking like this! Everyone will try to eat me! Everyone will try to light me with a torch! I…"

Sodo hushed her by reaching for her face. Suddenly, Saria felt a big weight being lifted off her shoulders. Saria felt herself getting taller again. Somi held out her mirror and Saria looked into it. She saw herself again…she was normal. She was Kokiri again.

Saria looked at Sodo. "How?"

"It's just a mask," he answered. "All you had to do was take it off."

Saria couldn't believe herself. The first thing she did when faced with danger was panic. She was always so strong. What was wrong with her? Was sage work so nerve-wracking?

"Thank you, Sodo," Saria said solemnly. She kissed him on the cheek and went back towards the wall. "I guess I should try again."

Saria closed her eyes and prepared to try opening a portal again, putting that unfortunate episode behind her.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link made sure Malon stayed close behind her as he walked towards Ikana. There was no sign of life anywhere, much less any Moblins. Then Link pulled Malon and they both ducked behind a tree. He saw a Moblin and it was heading in a familiar direction.

It was heading for Ikana Castle, where the old King of Ikana used to dwell. Link nodded towards Malon and they both followed the Moblin. They both crept behind every corner with the subtlety of a Skulltula hanging on a ceiling. The Moblin didn't even look back.

Link knew where he was going. The Moblin walked into the castle and headed straight for the throne room. Link was about to follow, when he and Malon were suddenly pulled back. Someone had a grip on them. Link turned around and was about to take out his sword, but stopped. It wasn't a Moblin. It was someone wearing a cloak and hood. This person's face wasn't visible and Link didn't know who this was.

"You two," the feminine voice said. It was a she. "Why are you two here?"

"Who are you?" Malon asked.

The woman sighed. "Are you two here to fight the Moblins?"

Link was getting curious. "Yeah…who are you?"

"You'll need help," she said. "But…who are YOU?"

Link decided to get some intros out of the way. "This is Malon. And I'm Link."

"You're Link?" the suddenly brightened voice asked. "I'm so glad you came! I didn't know if you'd hear me."

The woman pulled her hood off revealing a very familiar face. When Link heard that voice coming out through the Lost Woods, he knew it sounded familiar. Why he didn't piece it together sooner, he didn't know. He should've known that the voice calling for him was…

…Zelda.

  


~--------------------~

  


Tatl honestly didn't know if the Skull Kid or Tael knew she left. She didn't even think. When she heard that name, her first instinct was to follow those two Kokiri. She became very curious when she heard the red-haired boy mention…Link.

Tatl and Link hadn't been face-to-face since they first went through Termina twelve years ago. But it wasn't the last time Tatl saw Link. She had seen him a few months ago…back when Link was possessed by Majora's Mask on Death Mountain. Tatl helped the Forest Sage, Saria, by teaching her the Oath to Order. The only thing was, Tatl was never seen. Saria thought it was an apparition that taught her the song.

Tael kept asking why Tatl didn't want to be seen, and the more she thought about it, the more Tatl realized that he made a valid point. She thought about that and she thought about the other feelings she had. Whenever she thought of Link, she would get butterflies in her little fairy stomach. She wondered if she had unknowingly fallen in love him. Of course, she knew that such a relationship was never possible.

But when she heard the red-haired boy mention Link and point into the tunnel to Termina, Tatl wondered what it meant. Had Link stumbled into Termina again? Tatl had to find out, even if it meant following these Kokiri boys back to wherever they came from, which could have been anywhere. Tatl hadn't seen a Kokiri in so long, she wondered if the Kokiri Village was even in existence anymore.

The Kokiri boys suddenly stopped and looked around. Tatl was groaning under her breath. The two looked to be lost. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Hey, you!"

Tatl let out a yelp. When she turned to see her chuckling brother, Tatl gave him a slap in the back of his little head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"DON'T scare me like that!" Tatl snapped. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry," Tael muttered. "What are you doing here? The Skull Kid and I have been looking all over for you."

Tatl didn't know how to begin. "Tael…did you notice anything about what those two Kokiri said?"

"Um…you mean the way they were screaming?" Tael asked ignorantly. "They would have cried for their mommies…if they had any."

"I don't mean that," Tatl backtracked. "I mean…what they said. Did you hear that little red-haired kid say something about…Link?"

"Link?" Tael scoffed. "You're hearing things. Are you STILL thinking about him?"

"No, Tael, it's not like that. I swear I heard him mention Link."

"And that's why you came out here without telling us?" Tael scolded. "I can't believe you followed these two out here just because you thought you heard Link's name mentioned. Jeez, it IS true. You DO have a crush on him."

Tatl immediately became defensive. "N-No I don't! Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Because it's true," Tael answered back. "You DO feel something for him. You've got the hots for him, Sis. Face it."

"I do not," she pouted. "Look, you can believe whatever you want, but I heard those two mention Link. And I'm going to find out what they meant."

Tatl flew towards the Kokiri boys, who were still stopped in the middle of the Lost Woods. Tael followed his sister until they both stopped. It looked like the two boys were getting into an argument.

"Well you really did it this time, Mido. Now you got us LOST!"

"I did NOT get us lost!" Mido shot back. "You come out here all the time, Dore. You should know your way around here by now!"

"You're supposed to be the boss of the village! You're supposed to know where you're going!"

"Oh, I see. NOW I'm the boss, huh? When everything's going great, you don't want to admit it's because of me. Nobody even mentions the fact that I'm the leader. But the minute things go wrong, I'm the boss and I'm the one who gets blamed."

"Ok, see? Now you're getting it."

"Cut that out! There has to be a way out of here!" Mido looked up at the fairies belonging to the two Kokiri. "Hey, do you guys know a way out of here?"

The fairies made negative motions. They didn't know, either.

"Come on, Mido," Dore groaned. "They're fairies, not navigators. If anything, YOU should know where we are."

"I…ooh! I'm not starting this argument again! Just get me out of here!! Which way do we go?!"

"Ok, the first rule is, we don't panic. I'm sure one of these four tunnels leads back to the temple."

"Uh huh. And three of these tunnels lead to absolutely NOWHERE!"

"You have any better ideas?!"

"I…um…uh…um…maybe…I…uh…just haven't thought of it yet."

"Oh, what a mighty leader."

"Ok, you want a leader, fine! I'll get us out of here. Um…eeny meeny miny moe."

"Oh, brother."

Tatl and Tael just watched this in astonishment from behind the bush. This scene was surreal.

"Are all Kokiri this stupid?" Tatl asked her brother dryly.

"Makes me wonder how they've survived for so long," Tael added. "But they said they're looking for the temple. You don't think they mean the Forest Temple, do you?"

"Are there any other temples around here?" Tatl responded. "If that's what they're looking for, then we can help them out."

"You know where it is?"

"Of course I do. I know the Lost Woods better than anybody, except the Skull Kid. I know that the Forest Temple is…that way!"

"Well, we're not the ones looking for the temple, are we?" Tael pointed out.

"You're right," Tatl agreed. "We'd better go tell them." Tatl whistled in the direction of the two Kokiri boys. "Hey! Over here!"

Mido and Dore looked around, trying to piece together where that strange voice was coming from. Tatl realized that the voice of a fairy wasn't too recognizable. She could have easily been mixed up with the voice of a spirit.

"Did you hear that?" Mido asked Dore. "Sounds like a fairy."

"It's not mine," Dore said defensively. "Mine knows when to keep its mouth shut."

Tatl groaned. "Hey, you two! Over here! I'm talking to you…um…Mido…and Dore!"

Unfortunately, the two Kokiri still hadn't been able to put two and two together. They were still looking around. Tatl couldn't believe that they hadn't thought of looking behind the bush.

Dore looked at Mido skeptically. "Hey…your fairy's not throwing her voice, is she?"

Tatl growled. "Hey!! BEHIND THE BUSH, MORONS!!"

Finally, Mido and Dore looked towards the bushes to find Tatl and Tael. Of course…they weren't coming any closer.

"Um…D-Dore…do you see what I see?" Mido stammered.

"Y-Yeah," Dore nodded. "If those are the same two fairies we saw…then…that means…"

"THE WOLFOS IS HERE!!" Mido shrieked.

Dore and Mido scattered behind one of the tunnels and ran out of sight. Tatl couldn't believe it. The innocent little prank she played, along with her brother and the Skull Kid, was backfiring on her. Knowing she couldn't lose them, Tatl gave chase, nearly leaving her brother behind. Both fairies flew as fast as they could, but the two Kokiri were fast on their feet.

Tatl realized it would be a while before they caught up to the Kokiri. But she had to…for Link's sake.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link and Malon were being led to an abandoned part of Ikana Castle. The hooded Zelda seemed to know her way around the temple. Link noticed something, though. This wasn't the same elegant Zelda from back in Hyrule. She seemed to be a lot scruffier. She didn't have that same look or presence of royalty that always surrounded her.

Link tried to break the silence. "Um…you never told us who you…"

"SHH! They'll hear you," she whispered.

Zelda looked around to make sure there was no one around. Then she took her hood off when the coast was clear. Link didn't know if this girl was going by a different name, but there was no denying the resemblance. With her flowing blond hair, she really did look like Princess Zelda of Hyrule. It's a shame they weren't in Hyrule.

"Who are you?" Link asked again.

She looked around and finally introduced herself. "My name is Zelda. I make my home here in Ikana…or at least I used to. A lot of people used to. I've pretty much wandered Termina Field for the last few weeks, since the Moblins invaded the castle. Ikana hasn't been safe."

"Has Ikana ever been safe?" Link asked curiously. "I thought Garos always terrorized this place."

"Garos haven't necessarily terrorized Ikana," Zelda responded. "They've always been hidden in the shadows. They would never attack the people unless they were outsiders. But the Garos haven't been around. Ever since the Moblins first invaded, the Garos have gone AWOL. They haven't tried to remove the Moblin menace or even fight it. It's as if they're afraid…or waiting. Either way, the Moblins have just busted into Ikana Castle and scared all the people off. The only ones left are those swine.

"Or so that's the way it is now. They won't be around for long. I'm going to get them out myself. I'm going to take my home back."

"You're trying to take the Moblins out by yourself?" Malon asked. "You know there's no way. The Moblins have you outnumbered about a hundred to one."

"I realized that at first," Zelda replied. "That's why I called you, Link."

There was still something Link didn't understand about all of this. Malon knew it, too. That's why she dragged Link a few steps back and whispered into his ear.

"That's not OUR Zelda…is it?"

With all the differences he's seen thus far, Link had to agree. This was a different Zelda. Termina's version of Zelda. A Zelda who grew up in the rough territory of Ikana.

"You're right," Link whispered back. "This is another Zelda. Just like Romani…is another you. There's still something I don't get though."

Link and Malon walked back. Zelda just waited patiently, holding up what looked to be a bow. Link saw the determination in her eyes. There wasn't any doubting that she wanted to take Ikana back from the Moblins. Apparently, that's why she called Link to Termina. But that was just it.

"Zelda…how did you even know about me? I have friends from twelve years ago who didn't know who I really was. They thought I died or disappeared. But they didn't know the truth about me. How did you know…I wasn't from Termina? How did you know about…the gateway?"

Zelda paced around. She knew this wouldn't be easy to explain. But she took a deep breath and started. "Legends have been passed down here in Termina for many years. There's the legend of the four giants, the legend of the Garos, and the legend of Majora's Mask. But it wasn't until five years ago when I heard another legend, a new legend. It was the legend of the Fierce Deity.

"The legend goes that there was once a small imp who was banished from the world of Termina. He was remorseful over his banishment and went to another world through the ancient clock tower. It was in that other world that he stumbled onto the fabled Majora's Mask. Wearing the evil mask, he returned to Termina to exact his revenge.

"He stood on top of the clock tower and brought the moon hurling towards our land. But there was one hero who dared to stand in his way. One day, a strange boy in a green tunic wandered into Termina. He had journeyed from that other land to stop the imp from bringing Armageddon to our world. He wandered our land seeking to free the four giants of legend. After overcoming the trials of the world's four temples, he freed the giants and went up to confront the imp.

"The imp attempted to fight, but was defeated. The mask, though, was pure evil. It removed itself from the imp's face and possessed the moon in a final attempt to bring doom to Termina. The boy tried to fight, but…was killed in battle. However, it was said that the boy was brought back to life through a powerful magic and he returned as the Fierce Deity. As the Fierce Deity, he ventured up to the moon and conquered the mask's power. Then…he disappeared.

"You must be wondering how that led me to you. I heard about a boy in a tunic. The only one even close to matching that description was…a boy by the name of Link. I had no idea what he looked like, but I knew I had to find him. With the power of the Fierce Deity, he could wipe out the Moblin infestation. The only clue I had was your name.

"Then I heard about the gateway from the clock tower. So a few days ago, I tried to call you from the gateway. Unfortunately, as you were coming through, I was spotted by a trio of Moblins. I managed to escape them, but they caught you two coming in. Before you could even realize they were there, they knocked you out cold and left you in the middle of Termina Field."

These were certainly among the many answers Link was looking for. Link now knew why he woke up in Termina Field. It was the Moblins. But those weren't the only answers he had.

Zelda had called Link for one reason. She wanted his help…but she thought she would get help in the form of the Fierce Deity. Link didn't know how to give her the bad news.

"Um…you called me…expecting to get the Fierce Deity, right?"

Zelda examined Link. "Of course. I mean…you've had a change of clothes, but you look like the Fierce Deity of legend. You…ARE the Fierce Deity…right?"

Link shook his head. "How do I say this? There are a few parts of that legend that aren't exactly true. Yeah…I was the one who beat Majora's Wrath. And I WAS the Fierce Deity…"

Zelda's gleam of hope was fading fast. "But…"

"I'm not the Fierce Deity."

"But how can that be?" Zelda demanded. "If you beat Majora's Wrath, then you HAVE to be the Fierce Deity! How can you NOT be?"

"The Fierce Deity's power came in a mask," Link answered. "But just before I beat Majora's Wrath, I lost the mask. I couldn't recover it in time. The Fierce Deity's Mask was lost in the battle. I…don't know what to tell you…but…I'm not the Fierce Deity."

Zelda went through a lot of emotions at that moment. She obviously looked disappointed, since she was hoping to get the legendary Fierce Deity. She looked sad that her one hope went down the tubes. Then she grew determined and started to storm off.

"That's just fine," she growled. "Fierce Deity or not, I'm going to stop those pigs one way or the other. Even if it means sacrificing myself!"

Before Zelda left, Link pulled her back by the arm. She was in an irrational state. It was apparent that frustration was setting in for her. Her home had been invaded by those Moblins and she wanted it all to end. But Link knew that if she went in headfirst, it'd be suicide. Moblins were known for being extremely ruthless.

"Wait! I can't let you go alone!"

Zelda shook her arm from Link's grip. "Yeah? And why not? It's obvious you can't help me!"

"And what makes you think that?" Link shot back. "Just because I don't have a mask doesn't mean I can't help you. I've been through a lot worse in my lifetime and I've faced more challenges than you can ever imagine. Maybe the numbers are against me, but don't say I can't help you, Princess!"

Zelda stared at Link inquisitively for a moment…then let out a chuckle. "Princess. That's funny. No one's ever called me princess. Everyone thinks I'm sort of a brat…just because I'm the orphan here in Ikana. But I'm going to show them all what a brat can do! I'm going to save my home!

"And why should you be so concerned for me? All I did was call you and you answered the call of Ikana's 'brat'. You shouldn't care what happens to me. And why should you?" Zelda hung her head down dejectedly. "Nobody ever does."

Link raised Zelda's head with two fingers on her chin. "We want to help. Trust me."

Zelda scoffed. "It's your funeral. If you two really want to go into this with me…you know we might not get out alive, right?"

Link knew that. It was a lingering thought that haunted him ever since the night before. These might have very well been his final days, but he also knew that…they might also be for Malon as well. He couldn't stand that.

But just as Link turned to Malon, her eyes told the story again. She knew exactly what she was getting into and she was willing to risk everything. He admired that. She was so selfless. That's part of why Link loved her so much. But still…there were worries. But Link knew what he had to do.

"I realize that," Link finally said. "And we're willing to take every risk necessary to stop the Moblins."

"Why?" Zelda asked curiously. "You don't have to."

Link knew exactly why. "I can't let the Moblins keep running loose like this. I have to think about…my friends here in Termina."

During his first quest in Termina, Link didn't have any reason to keep fighting…other than to prolong certain doom and find a way home. This was different. Link knew that wild Moblins wouldn't be safe for his friends: Anju, Kafei, Jim, Romani, and Cremia. He had to fight…to keep them all safe.

Zelda looked towards the distance. "All right then. Let's go."

  


Any comments? Then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	6. The Fight Against...?

Author's Note: I have returned again. There isn't much to explain about the story, but I know you'll all love it. And I give a special thanks to Majora's Mask. It took me a third time playing through it, but now my creative juices feel rejuvenated.

  


~------------------------------~

  


Link and Malon didn't know what they were doing. It was true that Link knew his way around Ikana Castle, but he just figured it would be better to let Zelda lead the way. She was passionate about putting an end to the Moblin menace, but she must have also been wondering how Moblins even got into Termina in the first place.

It didn't take them long to find the room they were looking for. As they all approached the throne room, Zelda pulled Link and Malon behind a pillar. Link peered out of the corner of his eye and saw several Moblins walking by one by one.

"Where are they coming from?" Malon asked.

Zelda looked out into the distance…into a mysterious door. "They're coming from in there. The whole pack must be in there. Let's go."

Link held Zelda back. "Wait! You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm not waiting anymore," Zelda growled. "I've never gotten past this point before because I've always gotten caught. But this time, I'm not getting caught. I'm getting in and nothing's going to stop me."

A thought hit Link. "Wait! You've been caught?"

Zelda nodded confidently. "Plenty of times. You think this is my first time at this?"

Malon seemed to read Link's mind. "Then…how did you escape?"

"I always have an escape plan," Zelda grinned. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out what looked like Deku Nuts. "Smoking Deku Nuts. They always work whenever I need a quick escape. They can never catch me."

Link was still unsure about this. He looked at Malon and she only shrugged. But there wouldn't be any better opportunity to do this, so they all made their way to that mysterious door.

  


~--------------------~

  


Mido and Dore kept running through the endless Lost Woods until they ducked inside a log. It wasn't a good sign that those fairies were following them, because they meant trouble. Whenever those two fairies were around, that monstrous Wolfos was nearby.

"Are they still out there?" Dore whispered.

"I don't know," Mido whispered back. "Let me check."

Mido looked outside the log just in time to see that the fairies had just arrived on the scene. They seemed to be panting from the long, fast flight.

"Great!" the yellow fairy said cynically. "We lost them! Why'd you have to be so slow, Tael?"

"I'm sorry," Tael the purple fairy muttered. "You know I'm not as fast as you, Tatl. You should've known I wouldn't be able to keep up. Those two Kokiri probably found their way back."

"Doubt it," Tatl muttered. "But what does it matter. They're gone now. All I wanted was to find out about Link."

Mido's ears were burning and he whispered to Dore. "Did she just say 'Link'?"

"I think she did," Dore whispered back. "But how does she know about Link?"

Mido couldn't understand why he was about to do this. But he did it anyway. He stuck his head out of the log and looked over at the two fairies.

"Did you say 'Link'?"

The fairies gasped at the sight of Mido. They didn't expect anyone to be hiding inside that small log.

After a brief hesitation, Tatl finally responded. "Y-Y-Yeah. I heard you talk about him. Do you…know him?"

Mido nodded. "He's…our friend. We came out looking for him because we heard he got stuck in another world."

"Another world?" Tatl repeated. "You must mean Termina."

Dore blinked. "Um…what's a Termina?"

"It's another world that you can reach by passing the tunnel somewhere in the Lost Woods. It's…sort of a tunnel my brother and I have been guarding for a long time."

Mido nodded. "Oh…you, your brother, and that Wolfos?"

Tatl chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah…Wolfos…right. Anyway, we haven't been guarding much lately. The tunnel seems like it's finally closing so…we've sort of stopped paying attention to it. But…you said something about Link. Is he…in Termina?"

Mido nodded. "I heard he was stuck in another world. But did you say the portal's closed?"

Tatl looked at her brother for the answer. Tael made a negative motion. "Sorry. Last time I checked, the tunnel was closed from the other side."

Mido moaned softly. "Then it's hopeless. How am I going to tell Saria?"

Tatl seemingly trailed off in thought. "Saria? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Tael flew over and whispered something in his sister's ear. Mido was beginning to wonder if these fairies knew who Saria was.

"You mean HER?" Tatl asked. "Hey…you two. Can you take us to Saria?"

"We'd love to go see Saria," Dore muttered cynically. "But there's just one problem. We're LOST!"

"That's the other thing I heard you saying," Tatl said. "You said you were looking for the Forest Temple. I know where it is."

That's all Mido was waiting to hear. "You do?! Great! Lead the way!"

"Not so fast," Tatl backtracked. "I'll lead you on one condition. You let us help you find Link."

"But we don't even know where to look," Dore pointed out. "We're just the help. Saria is the one leading the way."

"Then take us to Saria," Tatl requested again. "Let us help her."

"Um, Sis? How are WE supposed to help?" Tael asked.

Tatl hesitated. "Um…I don't know. But I don't want to stand by over here knowing Link's in trouble. Come on, guys. I'm offering you the way home over here."

Mido couldn't refuse this offer. "Ok, it's a deal. Now lead the way."

Tatl and Tael flew off towards one of the tunnels. Mido and Dore slowly followed. The two Kokiri had averted disaster. Mido couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"See? I told you I'd handle this."

Dore groaned. "Don't…even say anything. Let's just go home."

  


~--------------------~

  


Link felt lucky. Everyone managed to creep into that mysterious door. There weren't any Moblins to be seen. He soon saw why. They were all inside and to the side. They seemed to be passing the time before their next riot in Clock Town.

"All here," Zelda seethed. "I'm going to take them out…now. I'm taking my home back."

It sounded like a good idea. Link held his sword out and Zelda took out a bow. They were ready to attack. But then, Malon tugged on Link's shoulder.

"Link, look!"

Link turned his head towards another chamber; the throne room. There was a bright light and a brief crack of lightning. Link could barely make it out, but it was unmistakable. It was a portal. And out of the portal came…Moblins.

The Moblins really weren't from Termina. They were from somewhere else. But how did that portal open?

"Somebody's bringing them here," Zelda muttered angrily. "And I'm going to find out who."

Zelda was about to storm off, but Link held her down. He gave a stern gaze to remind her that they had to keep a low profile. The three crawled behind a pillar and waited for that portal to close. A few more Moblins came out and the portal slowly closed, but not before someone came out.

It was a sinister-looking sorceress. She had blue-skin and a hairstyle that looked like a scythe in addition to what could only be described as a battle dress; a dress cut off at the midriff and pointed shoulderpads.

"Do you know her?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I've never seen her before. But if she's the one bringing out the Moblins…then I'm taking her down!"

Zelda daringly (and foolishly) rushed into the throne room. She tried to rush in and tackle the sorceress, but two Moblins grabbed her. Zelda was incapacitated. There was no way for her to escape. Link's first instinct was to go in and help. It would've been the heroic thing to do. But somehow, he sensed that this wasn't a good time. He felt it was time to wait.

The sorceress stared Zelda in the face. "A girl. Trying to strike me? How dare you!"

Zelda's blood boiled. "You've brought Moblins into my home!! Who are you?!"

The sorceress smiled. "Young lady, my name is Veran…and it's the last name you shall ever hear."

  


~--------------------~

  


Saria was ready to give up. She couldn't open the portal to Termina and she was just about ready to give up and wait for Mido and Dore. But Saria remembered something. She was the Forest Sage. This was her responsibility. She had to keep going. But at this point, it just seemed so…hopeless.

Then there was a spark. Saria gasped. She was getting closer and her three friends standing at her side knew it, too. This was it. She was starting to get something. She couldn't be interrupted now. So she looked back at Somi, Mira, and Sodo.

"Guard the door!" Saria instructed. "Make sure no one gets in here and I mean NO ONE!"

Saria's three friends took the hint and exited to guard the door. Saria continued to concentrate and the sparks were getting bigger. She was closer than she had ever been before. This was it. She was going to pull it off. Saria was actually going to open her first portal…and prove to Rauru that she COULD do this. She COULD be a sage.

And she would do it by getting her childhood friend back.

  


~--------------------~

  


Link had his sword out. Zelda was still being held up by the two Moblins. He motioned Malon back as he got ready to strike. But first…he would wait. He would wait until he found out what he was up against.

"How?" the captive Zelda demanded. "How'd you do it? How'd you bring the Moblins here? And why'd you do it?"

Veran grinned evilly. "Seeing as how I've yearned to tell someone about this, I'll tell you. Besides, what harm would it do? You won't last much longer anyway."

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Zelda replied sarcastically.

Veran ignored the biting remark and continued. "For years I have had this power. The power to wield the most powerful magic that Termina has ever known. I knew that with my power I could take over this land. But I knew that the land of Termina was far too vast for me to simply impose my power upon the people. I needed an army. And that army came in the form of Moblins."

"How?" Zelda asked again. "There haven't been Moblins in Termina for many centuries."

"But they DID exist," Veran pointed out. "It was just a matter of getting them." Then she brandished a jewel. "With this jewel created by the sorcerers of the past, I have been able to manipulate time. And with it, I was able to bring back the Moblins and use them for my own purposes."

"Your purposes?" Zelda asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "All they're doing is using their brute strength for petty vandalism. All they've done is trash Clock Town…and block off the portal to Termina."

That set something off in Link and he saw that it set something off in Malon as well. The path back to Hyrule was blocked. Link remembered that much. But what he didn't know was that it was the Moblins. But Link noticed that the path was completely impenetrable. How could Moblins do that?

"You think THEY did that?" Veran laughed. "Of course not. The path is completely sealed because of my magic. I've heard the legends, girl. I know of the legend of the Fierce Deity. And I know he came from another land by way of a portal located in the clock tower. So I took it upon myself to shut the portal. And without his interference, I WILL take over this land!"

Link sighed threw his nostrils. That explained just about everything. His way home was blocked and there was only one way back. And that was through this sorceress. Link was ready to jump out and make his heroic entrance, but first he had to do something to help Malon. He handed his bow to her.

"If they come after you," he whispered, "use the arrows. Use the Ice Arrows. They'll keep you safe. Me…I have to save Zelda…and get us home."

Malon took the arrows and gave Link a kiss. "Good luck."

Link gave off a confident half-smile. He didn't feel confident, though. He remembered what happened at the hands of these Moblins and Link didn't know if he could fight them all off. But then he got an idea. So running with his idea, Link jumped out.

"I want that portal opened!" Link shouted, not bothering with the formalities. "And you send those Moblins back…NOW!!!"

Veran looked at Link and scoffed. "Who…are you?"

Zelda shook her head. "I thought this was the Fierce Deity…but I found out that the legend was just was a mask. He's just some guy I just met."

Link felt a little hurt, but he grew determined. "I'm not a Fierce Deity…but I WILL put a stop to this!"

Veran cackled. "So the Fierce Deity is truly just a legend? And all there is…is this boy? Oh…taking over this land will be much easier than I thought. Moblins…attack!"

The Moblins began to advance on Link. Link looked out of the corner of his eye to see Malon coming out with the bow, but Link motioned her back. He had something in mind.

"Wait, Veran!" Link shouted. "If you think I'm not so tough…then why don't you fight me one- on-one? Call the pigs back!"

Veran held her hand out to halt the Moblins. "What do you mean? You want to fight me alone? I'll crush you!"

Link persisted. "I'll tell you what. If you beat me, I step down. You can take over Termina, terrorize my friends, and pretty much feed Zelda to the Moblins."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. But if I win, you send the Moblins back and let Zelda go. Do we have a deal? Or are you afraid of losing to a 'boy'?"

Veran was a vain sorceress, so she nodded. "Done. Moblins, step back." The Moblins moved out of the way and there was only room for a fight between Link and Veran. "Well, boy, it's your move."

Link moved forward with his sword, while Veran sidestepped him. Veran used her magic and knocked Link's sword out of his hand. The sword fell all the way back beyond his reach.

"It wouldn't be fair to use swords," Veran screeched. "I'm unarmed."

"Fine," Link growled. "If I don't get my sword, then you don't get THIS!"

In the blink of an eye, Link reached out and took Veran's jewel off her neck.

"NO!" Veran shrieked. "Give it back to me!"

"What?" Link asked innocently. "You think I'm going to break it?"

Veran dove forward, but Link sidestepped her. Then he spiked the jewel like a ball and the jewel shattered. Link wasn't expecting the next move. The winds began to blow fiercely. A portal opened and the Moblins began to get sucked inside. Every single one, from all the way in the other chambers, were being pulled into this portal and being sent back to the time from whence they came.

"My army!" Veran wailed. "NO! You'll pay for that, boy!"

Veran seemed poised to strike with great vengeance, but that's when another wind began to blow. This time, it seemed to blow a lot harder and it was about to knock Link off his feet.

"What's happening?" Zelda asked.

Link suddenly heard Malon. "LINK!!"

Instantly forgetting everything else, Link rushed over to hold Malon and protect her from whatever this was. No matter what happened, Link would never let go. He wouldn't let anything happen to Malon. Link turned his head to see a portal opening. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Link?"

Link could have sworn he was dreaming. It couldn't have been her, but the childlike voice was all too familiar. He had to confirm it for himself.

"Saria?"

"Link! Come through the portal!"

Link wanted to go, but he had to make sure Malon would be safe. So he sent her off first. "Go!"

Malon was hesitant. She didn't want to leave Link behind, but she finally went and jumped through the portal. The winds were still blowing fiercely and it was hard for Link to move. He slowly moved towards the portal and was ready to go through. Unfortunately, things didn't get any easier.

Veran was storming towards Link. "You're not going to escape me!!"

Link was ignoring the sorceress. He was finally ready to go home. The Moblin threat was averted and there was no reason for Link to remain in Termina. But he wasn't expecting Veran to throw a ball of magical energy towards him. The energy blast missed, but nailed the portal…

…and that threw the portal completely out of whack.

The next thing Link knew, he was being sucked into the portal along with Veran. Link was being thrown somewhere…

…but he didn't know where.

  


~--------------------~

  


There it was. The Forest Temple was right in front of them. Tatl was glad to see the vast temple, because now she could get some answers about what happened to Link. Meanwhile, the two Kokiri kept bickering.

"Are you saying you doubted me, Dore?" Mido asked.

"Me? Doubt you?" Dore uttered sarcastically. "Duh! You got us lost!"

"Hey, I found our way back, didn't I?"

"NO! The fairies brought us back! You just got us lost!"

Tatl couldn't take the arguing and decided to put a stop to it. "Will you two SHUT UP?! Now tell me where Saria is. I have to know what happened to Link."

But as Tatl made her request, she started to hear a thunderclap coming from within the temple. She could see where it was coming from.

"Never mind," Tatl quickly said. "I think I can find her myself."

Tatl rushed off, not even waiting for her brother and flew into the huge Forest Temple. The main chamber was split into several paths and Tatl followed the one where she heard the thunderclap. She could see three Kokiri, two girls and a boy, guarding the door where the sound came from.

"Did you hear that?" one of the girls asked.

"You think she's ok?" the other asked.

"I think she's done it," the boy said. "I think she finally got it open."

Tatl ducked under the door, neither Kokiri having noticed her, and went inside. That's where she found a green-haired Kokiri opening a portal. It must have Saria, the Forest Sage. Tatl had heard of her. The Skull Kid told her about a Kokiri named Saria who taught him a special song. This must have been her and she must have also been trying to open another gateway to Termina from which she would get Link back.

And indeed a portal was opened. And someone did come out of there. But it wasn't Link who came out. It was another girl. It was a red-haired girl in a white blouse and orange-violet skirt.

Saria gasped. "Malon?"

Tatl gasped also. The name sounded so familiar. It was the girl Link told her about. The one he was living with. This was Malon.

Malon raised her head. "Where's Link?"

Saria seemingly struggled to keep the portal open. But that's when Tatl saw something strike the portal. It was a ball of energy that came from the other side. It struck the portal and, for lack of a better term, threw it out of whack. Saria let out an agonizing scream.

The portal turned a completely different color. Then she saw him. Tatl could see Link on the other side. But he wasn't coming through. He was fading fast. It was as if…he was going…somewhere else. He was breathing heavily and the look of uncertainty and fear was too much for Tatl to bear. She couldn't let him go.

"Link!!"

Tatl moved without even thinking. In the blink of an eye, Tatl went towards the portal, not knowing what was in it or even if it was dangerous. She didn't care. She had to help Link.

"SIS!!"

That was the screeching sound of Tatl's brother, Tael. He didn't get there in time to stop his sister. Tatl didn't know if this was the last time she'd hear her brother. She didn't know. She didn't think. All she thought about was Link…and helping him.

But now Tatl was going somewhere else. She felt like she was being thrown into another world.

But somehow…she sensed that this world wasn't Termina.

  


~--------------------~

  


The winds stopped. Zelda finally opened her eyes. Just a minute ago the throne room was full. Now there was only emptiness. There were no Moblins. Veran was gone. And so were Link and Malon. Zelda was all alone.

She felt like this was all a dream, but there was no mistaking that it was all very real. Zelda was a witness to everything. She saw the portal's magic come out. She saw Malon jump in and escape back into what Zelda assumed was her own world. But more than that, Zelda saw Veran attempt to stop Link from going in by throwing a magic energy ball.

The portal had been thrown out of whack and bolts of electricity began to emit from it. One of those bolts had struck Zelda directly. It didn't kill her. It just felt…different. Zelda started to feel queasy. She fell to her knees and vomited on the ground of the now-empty castle. She coughed heavily until the queasiness finally went away. She was starting to feel a little better and Zelda hoped that sickness was just a temporary aftereffect.

Yes, the castle was empty. The evil sorceress was gone and the Moblins went back to where they belonged. The hero, Link, and his faithful maiden, Malon, were also gone. It was as if nothing had happened and Zelda was alone. Yes…the orphan was alone again.

So Zelda started to walk out. With Ikana deserted, though, she wondered where to go. She knew she couldn't stay in her home anymore…since it had been abandoned. All Zelda could do…was wander.

But she would never forget Link. He saved Ikana from the Moblins…and possibly saved Termina from an even greater menace. She only wondered where he was now.

But that didn't matter. Zelda had to think of herself right now. Where would she go?

  


~--------------------~

  


Saria tried desperately to catch her breath. When she saw that ball of energy strike the portal, she started to feel an agonizing pain like she had never felt before. For a moment, she felt like she was dying. But then she recovered, but she didn't want to see the sight before her. The portal had been thrown off. She had sent Link off to who-knows-where.

Saria was in tears. She never messed up this bad before. She fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out.

Malon gently approached her. "Saria? Where's Link?"

"I don't know!" Saria sobbed. "I lost him! He could be anywhere! All I had to do was bring him back and I couldn't even do THAT right! He's gone!"

Malon was in shock. "You mean…gone…as in…forever?"

Saria raised her head and looked at the emptiness of the wall where a portal once stood. She was overcome with grief. She had failed and this time…it may have cost her one of her dearest friends.

"I…don't…know…"

  


~--------------------~

  


It seemed like an eternity. Link seemingly floated in the vortex forever…not knowing where he was going until it was all over. Veran had completely scrambled the portal and no one knew where they would end up. Link could only hope that Malon made it back to Hyrule safely. But in the midst of his floating, he heard a shrill, familiar voice calling out for him.

"Link!"

The voice sounded so familiar, but Link couldn't place where he had heard it before. But the voice sounded so friendly, like he had known her from somewhere. Then Link could see a light at the end of the portal. He was finally reaching the end…

But Link didn't know where the end was.

  


**THE END?**

  


Author's Note: Obviously, this isn't the end. Part 2 is coming up in a few weeks where Link will find himself in another land. Part 2 will be based on the Game Boy Color games that have just been released, but will contain some of my own side stories. I really think it'll be something to see and I'll really enjoy writing it over the next few weeks. Come back for Part 2! You won't regret it!

  


Any comments? Part 2 is coming! So in the meantime, if you have any then mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
